


Wedding Dress

by FlyingLemonKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingLemonKitten/pseuds/FlyingLemonKitten
Summary: The kinds of wedding dresses they put in charity shop windows never fit.
Kudos: 2





	Wedding Dress

“Well forgive  _ me  _ if I don’t have time to watch your show! I’m literally at the point where I’ve got to trawl through  _ charity shops _ for my  _ wedding dress _ !” Ginny all but shouted into her phone. Behind her, she heard someone snort. It took a palpable effort not to turn around and punch them. 

“Look,” she said after a deep breath, “I’m a little strapped for cash right now, no surprise there. I literally  _ can’t  _ afford to go to Manchester, Dean. You’ll see me at the wedding, and maybe before that if I make it to Luna’s party… I know, I’m working on it. Don’t worry about that… Alright, I’m going now. See you around.”

She hung up with a huff. There were too many things going on right now, seriously. Hugging her thick coat close in the blustery wind, she waited for the train and tried to have a moment for herself. 

“Charity shops, hmm?” came a drawling voice from behind. 

Ginny turned to see a tall blonde man dripping in designer clothes, wearing a very patronising look, and turned back immediately. 

“How tragic. What bottom-of-the-barrel man are you marrying, who can’t even clothe his own fiancé?”

_ Oh my fucking God, I am going to punch you,  _ Ginny thought firmly.

“Or what about your family, I must admit you don’t  _ sound  _ very well-educated-”

“How about you shut the fuck up? You posh twat?” she snapped without looking behind her. 

He snickered behind her and then said something rude in French. Ginny glowered at the train tracks and imagined throwing the stranger onto them at the last minute.

  
  


A few minutes were spent in silence before Ginny heard someone else arrive at the station. Clearly, Blondie knew her, and they spoke in French for a few minutes before the woman said, 

“Charity shops?  _ Seriously _ ?” in a slightly disgusted voice. 

Ginny’s patience snapped then and she spun to see a petite woman with shiny black hair and crimson lipstick, also wearing a clearly designer outfit, standing next to the infuriating man.

“What the  _ fuck  _ is your problem? Do you air everyone’s business like that or do you purposefully save it for whoever’s most likely to punch you in the dick?” 

“Oh wow,” the woman said in lieu of the man, who was looking down on Ginny with a shit-eating grin, clearly enjoying winding her up.

“And you!” she turned to the woman, “Not everyone’s got the cash to wear diamond-encrusted bullshit every day. Why don’t you get off my back and mind your own business?”

“Oh yes Pansy, mind her business, that she’s been yelling for the whole  _ station  _ to hear-”

“Shut up for a minute Draco, I’m trying to visualise here. You- why don’t you take off that ‘coat’ and actually wear something fitting for a change.” the woman ordered, staring her up and down almost clinically.

  
  


Ginny bristled, glaring at her- and Pansy gave a very small smile. 

“Yes, that is a good look- the Fiery Bride. Bridezilla.  _ Watch out, future husband _ . I like it. And with the hair, and figure- good catch, Draco”, she called over her shoulder to the blonde man who had sauntered off. Draco gave no sign of even hearing her, staring disinterestedly into the middle distance. 

Ginny said, “What the hell are you on about?”

“My name is Pansy Parkinson, if you follow  _ haute couture _ you’ll find me on the cover of everything at least once,” Pansy explained impatiently. She had the sort of face that made her seem annoyed with you. Or maybe she  _ was  _ annoyed.

Ginny frowned, thrown off by the sudden change in conversation from shouting match to- was she being given a job?

The designer woman twitched a perfectly done eyebrow and produced a small business card.

“Take this, send me your details. If I contact you in the next two weeks you can give up on charity shopping. You’ll model for my new line and in return, I’ll let you keep one of the concept dresses. One of a kind, tailored to you. Consider it.”

And with that, Pansy turned, walked to Draco, and joined him in staring disinterestedly into space.

Ginny looked down at the black card in her hands. There was a London address on it, with an email and phone number. 

_ What the hell? _

**Author's Note:**

> One day I might continue this, when I get round to googling the word "fashion" and rememering what happened in Devil Wears Prada. I know nothing about clothes.   
> Also, as far as who Ginny's supposed to be marrying, you tell me, I haven't decided.


End file.
